Fire and Ice
by Astoff
Summary: Elsa confronts Anna about her ice powers, but it turns out she has something to explain as well...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's a little funky. This is just an alternate story to frozen it begins where Anna is asking Elsa for her blessing to marry Hans, just so you don't get confused, Enjoy!**

"Anna you can't marry someone you just met" Elsa says, as she angrily stomped away from Anna not making eye contact.

"Why did I even ask you? You're not the boss of me!" Anna shouts in reply.

Elsa turned to face her with an aggravated look on her face, "Oh I'm sorry, who's the queen here again?"

Anna marches up to the table where Elsa is standing, "I don't care if you're queen I can marry whoever I want!"

Elsa turned away in disapproval and started walking towards the gates of the caste.

"Elsa don't you walk away from this!" Anna shouts stumbling after her.

"I've made up my mind Anna." She replies, an annoyed look crossing her face.

Anna ran toward her, grabbing her wrist. She was still trying to convince her to let her marry prince Hans.

Elsa tried to struggle away, and finally, she succeeds, but Anna takes her glove before she wiggles away from her grip. "Anna," Elsa says, in a more serious tone now. "Give me back my glove, now." She reached out her hand to take back the glove.

"Let me marry Prince Hans!" Anna pleaded. She looked up at her sister with round eyes.

"Enough!" Elsa shouts, moving her hand in a circular motion creating a barrier of ice between her and her younger sister.

Everyone went silent as the sound of Elsa's voice echoes through the caste halls, than there was a large gasp in terror as they looked to the new queen and saw the jagged pieces of ice surrounding her.

Elsa looked around the room in panic before she decided her best option was to run to her room. Tears streamed down her face as Elsa ran down the long castle corridor which seems to go for miles. She finally gets to her room. She created a thin layer of frost on the metal door knob as she enters.

A few hours later she sat at her desk replaying that moment over and over in her head. Her face in her hands, she replayed it until she heard a knock at her door. She kept quiet not responding to whom she knew was her sister at the other side of the door. _Go away Anna._ She thought. _You're the last person I want to talk to at the moment._

Anna came in anyway, peering cautiously around the door, with a look of fear on her face. She started heading towards the desk where Elsa is sitting, and as she got closer to her big sister, her fear started turning into anger. "Why didn't you tell me?" Anna said, her voice sounded both angry and sympathetic at the same time.

Elsa kept her head down. "Anna, I'm sorr-"

"Sorry doesn't answer my question…" Anna said, interrupting Elsa in the middle of her insincere apology. Anna repeated herself, "Why didn't you te-" Anna slammed her fists down on Elsa's desk but before she could finish her repeated question, a beam of flames sent her flying into the wall. She felt her head and back collide with the cold, solid brick, then everything went black.

**Yep, I went there. Cliff hanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I will try my best to update again soon, but I'm not sure. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading my story, I'm so grateful for all of you that did. There is one person I want to thank though. This chapter is dedicated to Captain Luna. She actually helped me edit the first chapter, and this one too! She's the one who encouraged me to write the fan fiction in general! Thank you so much Captain Luna! Enjoy the chapter guys!**

Anna awoke to the sound of her sister's voice and a cold head. As she opened her eyes her sister was trying to shake her awake, and her friend Kristoff was examining the spot on her head that had hit the wall. The spot throbbed as he tenderly touched it. It took her a moment to remember what had just happened and when she finally did she freaked out. "Elsa! Help, what happened?!" Anna said. Tears streamed down her cheeks and a worried look pasted on her face.

"I don't know." Elsa replied, she put a hand on Anna's arm, trying to calm her down. She was unsuccessful.

"But the same thing happened to you! But with ice, what's going on…" Anna whimpered, burying her face in her hands.

"Look, I have no idea just calm down ok?" Elsa said, grabbing her hands.

Anna screamed back, ripping her hands from Elsa's. "I can't calm down! You saw what just happened, did you not?"

"Anna calm down, everything will be alright." Kristoff interrupted, while he helped her up off the ground.

"Elsa, the same thing happened to you, why are you not freaking out? Have you known about this?" Anna said, ignoring Kristoff, looking pleadingly at Elsa.

"No… yes… well, kind of." Elsa said, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. Still shaken up from what just happened.

"Kind of? What do you mean kind of?" Anna replied, frowning. "Look what I did! This is dangerous! I could hurt people Elsa." She said as she pointed out burn marks on the wooden desk where she had slammed her fists down hours earlier, then pointing back to Elsa. "You have some explaining to do." She limped towards her sister, her back still hurt from when she hit the wall.

Elsa brought Anna over to her bed and laid her down to relieve some of the pain. "Well I knew about my powers, just not yours." Elsa said, sitting at the foot of her bed, putting her hand on Anna's foot.

"And you didn't tell me." Anna said with a hurt look on her face. Betrayal flashed in her eyes.

"Anna, I wanted to but I couldn't, it was too dangerous." Elsa said. A tear glistened in her eye, but she wiped it away.

"How could it possibly be dangerous?" She said, as her sad look became more confusion than sorrow.

"You know that white stripe in your hair?" Elsa said now holding her sister's hand.

"Of course, I was born with it." Anna replies, running her fingers through the unique spot on her head.

"No you weren't." Elsa said, squeezing Anna's hand.

Anna froze, "What do you mean?" Anna said with a look of fear in her eyes.

Elsa sighed, prepared to tell Anna the story of her powers. "Well, I've always had these powers. You see when we were little we used to be best friends." She smiled sadly at Anna. "We would play all the time, we shared a room, and we told each other everything." Elsa's gaze drifted away from Anna towards the floor as she continued. "One night after mother and father had fallen asleep, we went downstairs to the ball room, and were playing. And, well, things went badly, and I accidentally struck your head with ice turning a strand of your hair white… " Elsa said, her voice drifting off the longer she went on. She kept her eyes on her feet with tears rolling off her chin onto the floor and she muttered, "I'm so sorry I kept it from you Anna, it was to keep you safe, and Mom and Dad made me stay in my room so I wouldn't hurt anyone else." When Elsa looked up to Anna, she had a surprised look on her face.

"I forgive you; I've started to like the look of it." Anna said focusing on the wall directly behind Elsa in shock from what she had just heard.

Everything was silent for a few seconds before Kristoff broke the silence, "But what happened to you Anna?"

Both Anna and Elsa jumped, jerking their heads up to look at Kristoff. They had both forgotten he was there.

"I told you, I don't know that has never happened before." Anna replied.

"Are you sure Anna. Think." Kristoff said, sitting next to Elsa on the bed.

Elsa and Kristoff both shifted their eyes to Anna waiting for an answer. "I don't know." She said again, with worry in her voice.

Kristoff's face lit up with an idea, "Don't be scared, I know where we have to go." He stood up, and motioned the two to follow him.

**Yes, yes, I know, Kristoff just poofed out of nowhere…well, not technically. In my stories they are already friends, so yeah. Thanks again for reading, it means so much to me. I just posted the first chapter earlier today and I already have two followers, so thank you even more to Captain Luna and madhattercookie. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI guys, so I wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter so I just improvised sorry if it starts seeming a little odd. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Elsa hopped off the bed and quickly helped Anna to her feet. They hobbled as fast as they could to catch up with Kristoff, who was already half way down the hallway. "Wait up!" Elsa yelled, wrapping Anna's arm around her shoulder as they started limping down the halls.

They tried to hurry down the hallway to catch up with Kristoff, whom was obviously not paying attention to them he was focused on his 'plan'.

Anna grunted in pain every step they took as Elsa stumbled down the hallway, supporting all her sister's weight with her shoulders. The sisters finally reach the front of the castle where Kristoff is already waiting with a packed sled and a reindeer. His blonde hair was covered by a winter cap, and he had his coat on. He was pulling his gloves on when they approached.

"Thanks for the help." Elsa said sarcastically while she loads her sister into the sled. She smacked Kristoff playfully on the arm.

Kristoff boosted Elsa into the sled then climbed in in between the two girls. He pulled the reins, getting Sven's attention. "You know where to go buddy, let's go." Kristoff said to Sven the reindeer, who seemed to grin at him before taking off, running down the hill.

The sled ride was silent; everyone was worried about Anna, completely forgetting about Elsa's own magical powers. Elsa felt a little hurt but she knew her sister what the biggest concern at the moment, so she sat there, making sure that Anna was warm enough.

The three traveled for a long time. The sled slid about as they traveled towards the north mountain. Finally, they reached a barren place just outside the boarders of Arendelle. Surrounding the place were rocks, just piles and piles of rocks. The sled came to a sudden stop, jerking all three of them back into reality. They all got out of the sled.

"Come on Anna." Kristoff said, ducking down to put her arm around him and helped her over to a big rock. Kristoff puts Anna down and waits in silence.

"What are we doing here?" Elsa asks, without turning to her sister and Kristoff.

"Just trust me, and wait" Kristoff replies, a look of annoyance covering his face.

Elsa turned to face him, an angry look on her face. "I _have_ been waiting, I'm worried about my sister and we're just si-"

She is interrupted by the rumbling of the ground, all three of them turned their heads to see the rocks that were before siting motionless on the ground shaking and rolling toward the middle of the open area. Soon, all the rocks turned into trolls, their gray heads turned to face the three friends, as if they were waiting for something.

A path started to clear starting in the middle of the group of trolls; an older troll emerged from the group, "Hello Kristoff, welcome back." He said, opening his arms in welcome.

"Hi, Grand Pappy. We have a problem," Kristoff smiled at the old troll, before turning to face Anna.

"Oh." The troll replied as he head also turned towards Anna, who was now resting on the rock, as if he already knew what was wrong. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked to Anna, examining her hands, and walking around her.

"Well-" Anna begins, but she's interrupted by her sister.

"She has fire powers."

"Ahh, I see" the troll says. His facial expression stayed the same. "How long have you known about this?" He asks, flipping Anna's hands over.

"We just found out earlier today, I got mad and slammed my fists on a table, and got shot into a wall by a beam of flames."

"That's interesting." He tapped his lips. "I've never seen anything like this before, usually they are born with it. It doesn't seem like that's the case here." The elderly troll says, confused as he walks in circles around Anna. "I don't understand what I should do." He says. Everyone is silent, until one of the younger trolls calls over the wise troll and whispers something in her ear. "Yes, yes that may work." The grandfather troll nodded. He turned back to the trio. "I'm sorry, but we can't help you."

Anna and Kristoff began to hang their heads in disappointment, but Elsa looked at the troll with surprise. She remembered her mom and dad taking her here when she had struck Anna in the head with her ice. Elsa was about to say something but the old troll beats her to it.

"But, I know someone who can."

Anna and Kristoff's heads raised up waiting for the elder troll to continue.

"OK, listen carefully; this is what you have to do." The troll begins. They follow his every footstep with their eyes, listening carefully to what they have to do to save their friend. "You must head towards the north mountain, but instead of going up it go around, you will soon find our cousins, they will tell you what you need to know."

**As I said…little odd…but I'm super excited for the next chapters they are going to be awesome. I hope you guys enjoyed! Also, I have been updating a lot lately, but I probably won't be updating as much. But I will as often as I can. Later guys! Also one more thing, I want to know how I'm doing so can you guys please write me a review if you get the chance? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I got reviews from a couple of you, thank you so much for the feedback! You guys are so nice! Keep on giving me tips so I can improve my story! This chapter is where the actual story begins, so enjoy!**

"Got it, thanks grand pappy!" Kristoff said, as he picked up Anna and helped her over to the sled.

"Bye Kristoff!" All the younger trolls yelled, as they ran towards him. They jumped on his back to give him a hug.

"I will see you guys again soon, but I have to go right now." Kristoff giggled, and shook the young trolls off his back. He pulled them all into a hug before he started walking away.

"Aww ok." The children said as they waved goodbye, their voices grew faint as the three friends make their way towards the sled and to Sven. Sven shook his head and stomped his feet with impatience as he watched Kristoff grow closer to him.

When Kristoff finally reached the sled, Anna and Elsa were already waiting for him.

"Come one guys, I'm worried about Anna, can't you go any faster." Elsa said as she cleared room on the seat for Anna. Elsa tucked her into a blanket, and put a pillow behind her head, making sure she was comfortable.

"Thanks guys," Anna said, still clutching her ribs in pain. She winced, as she shifted into a better position.

"Of course Anna, I would do anything for you." Kristoff said, who was blushing, put one hand on Anna's leg to comfort her and kept one hand on the reins.

"Let's go Sven." Kristoff said, putting both hands on the reins, and flicking them.

Sven stomped around a little, before he started to pull the heavy sled, gradually they picked up speed. The sled ride was silent for the most part, except for the occasional grunt or squeal from Anna when they went over a bump, and Kristoff's peculiar conversations with Sven.

About an hour into the ride, Kristoff yanked on the reins. "Whoa boy." He said, petting the reindeer as he got out of the sled.

"What are we doing here?" Elsa asked with curiosity as she looked around. She checked on Anna, before looking back at Kristoff.

"I just have some things I have to buy." He answered, not looking up. He shuffled through the back of the sled until he found a sack of coins. He shoved it into his pocket and started heading away from the sled.

"Where exactly are you planning on buying these things?" Elsa called. She crossed her arms. "Shouldn't we continue, so that we can get Anna better?

"There." Kristoff replied, rolling his eyes. "It's just a quick pit-stop, Elsa." He was pointing to a cabin looking place not far from the sled.

Elsa looked to where he is pointing and whispered to herself. "Huh, Wandering Oaken's Trading Post."

"And Sauna." Anna added with a scratchy voice. She shifted, trying to smile at Elsa.

Elsa giggled and a half smile appeared on her face as she took her sisters hand. "It'll be okay Anna, we will figure this out."

Anna managed a smile back as a reply, and then they waited together for Kristoff to return.

As Kristoff wandered into the shop, he wiped his shoes at the front door and headed straight up to the counter.

"Yoohoo, what can I do ya for?" Oaken asks, his friendly voice made Kristoff grin. The large man was behind the counter, twiddling his fingers.

Kristoff smirked, "Hi Oaken, how are you?"

"I'm great, thank ya for askin, Will ir be the usual for ya, Kristoff?" Oaken asked with a smile.

"Yep." Kristoff replied, tossing a bag of carrots onto the counter.

"Alrighty that'll be ten." Oaken opened the cash register.

Kristoff slammed some coins on the counter, and he grabbed the carrots. He turned towards the door. "Thanks Oaken, keep the change." He says, waving to Oaken before walking out the door.

"See ya soon Kristoff!"

Kristoff opened up the door and headed back towards the sled, whistling, with the carrots in hand. Sven was busy being smothered by Anna while Elsa just watched and giggled at how much Anna was enjoying the reindeer.

"Here you go Sven." Kristoff said as he held a carrot up to Sven. Sven bit into half of it, and Kristoff ate the rest.

"Eww." Elsa said as she scooted over making room for Kristoff in the sled. She made a gagging noise, winking at Anna who was trying to compress her laughter.

"Let's get going shall we?" He said as he gazed into Anna's eyes, a small smile playing on his face.

Anna nodded in reply and they headed off. They kept going for a while more, the north mountain growing closer and closer. About an hour later Sven started to whine, not wanting to run anymore. It was starting to get dark anyways, and they spotted a cave nearby.

"Alright fine," Kristoff said. "We can stay here for the night." He pulled the reins to have Sven to head towards the cave, and he slowed down the sled to a stop. When they reached the cave, Kristoff helped Anna out of the sled, and started unpacking blankets from the back of the sled.

"After you." he motioned to Elsa, pointing towards the opening of the empty cave. He then turned back to the sled.

Elsa headed into the cave, looking around; she made sure it's not too disgusting.

Kristoff and Anna followed shortly behind, Anna hobbling on Kristoff's shoulder.

Elsa grabbed the blankets from Kristoff and began to lay them down. Kristoff laid Anna down and covered her with another blanket. He then began to situate himself next to her. Elsa looked over, and rolled her eyes.

"To keep her safe, you know." Kristoff quickly answered when he saw Elsa's questioning look. He began to blush.

"Sureeeee." She replies, lying down on the other side of Anna.

After all three of them were under the blankets, Kristoff took Anna's hand. "I promise we will figure this out Anna. Sweet dreams." He whispered, with his face a bright red in the darkness. He kept her hand in his as they all drifted to sleep.

**So that's all for chapter 4, hope you enjoyed. So many important things happened in this chapter, it's only the beginning… And Astoff is so cute! Well please leave a review, I'll see you in the next chapter, later guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is probably my favorite chapter but it's also pretty short… either way…It is dedicated to Icemaster1928, who helped me come up with a better ship name for Anna and Kristoff! Thanks so much Icemaster1928! Enjoy the chapter. Anyways, I'm not going to spoil anything but it's pretty awesome… Enjoy! **

The travelers awoke to the sunlight beaming into the cave and the sound of the howling wind outside. Kristoff stretched as he sat up and started gathering the things and loading them up into the sled. He let Anna rest. He hoped she could get up at her own pace and he didn't dare wake up the ice queen. As he exited the cave he squinted from the light shining in his eyes.

Sven saw Kristoff coming out of the cave and started to stomp around.

"Hey buddy." Kristoff laughed, petting the top of his reindeers head. Kristoff started to head towards the back of the sled, where he put the blankets down, and grabbed the bag of carrots to feed Sven. He walked back to the front of the sled, and pulled out a carrot for the impatient reindeer. "Here you go." Kristoff said, feeding the carrot to Sven.

The reindeer grabbed the carrot from Kristoff, chomping on it then swallowing it.

Kristoff then went to get another carrot out of the bag for himself. After he finished his carrot, Elsa wandered out of the cave.

Her hand was on her head, and she was squinting, trying to adjust to the bright sun.

"Good, morning, your highness." Kristoff said as he bowed his head, with an obvious tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up." Elsa said, playfully punching him on the arm, with a smirk on her face. "Let's just get going, Anna isn't getting any better." Elsa said headed towards the sled, the familiar shadow of concern washing over her face.

"I have to finish putting everything in the sled. Mind helping with Anna?" Kristoff said over his shoulder as he headed back towards the cave to gather up the rest of the supplies.

"Sure." Elsa said, following him to the cave. When Elsa got to the cave, Kristoff was trying to pick up everything all at once, and every now and then glancing over at Anna and blushing. He kept fumbling with an item and ending up dropping the whole load.

Anna had just started to wake up. She was folding up some blankets and handing them to Kristoff, which wasn't helping his problem. Anna didn't seem like she was in any pain anymore, which brought a smile to Elsa's face.

"Well someone seems to be feeling better" Elsa said to Anna, the shadow of worry replaced with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I feel a little better." Anna said, walking towards her sister. She was grinning, her eyes shining like before.

"That's great to hear, well I'm here to help you over to the sled, but it seems you're doing just fine on your own." Elsa hooked her arm with her sisters.

"Yep, well let's get going, I may be feeling better but I still have no idea what's going on with all this fire stuff." She looked worriedly down at her hands.

"Me neither. After you." Elsa said, smiling at her sister and motioning towards the sled. Elsa followed her sister to the sled and made sure she was comfortable, Kristoff followed shortly after.

"You two comfortable enough?" Kristoff asked as he loaded the rest of their supplies into the sled. They head off once again towards the mountain, but they don't travel very long until they reach an area of trees with frozen branches. They stop the sled to take a break and explore for a little while. Anna slid off the sled, stretching her legs.

"You're kidding right? We can't be stopping every ten minutes so you and the reindeer can go exploring." Elsa said to Kristoff as he wandered away from the sled into the trees.

"Elsa calm down, I'm feeling better, and we're just taking a short break." Anna yelled back to her as she moved the hanging tree branches out of her way so she could follow Kristoff and Sven.

Elsa crossed her arms and grunted with defeat as she waited for her sister to come back to the sled. Elsa sat in the sled with her arms crossed listening to the fading sound of her sisters giggles. She sat for a good five minutes before she was awoken from her daydream by the sound of her sister and Kristoff's screams. She immediately jumped up and started running toward the sound. She pushed through the tree branches to where he sister was. When she appeared in the clearing, she didn't know what to expect. She burst through the tree branches only to see Anna kneeling on the ground talking to what looked like some kind of snowman.

Elsa's eyes went wide, as her eyes bounced between her sister, Kristoff, Sven, and the snowman.

The snowman turned to her, grinning. "Hi there! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said, as he waddled toward Elsa holding out his arms, made of sticks, to hug her.

"Olaf…" Elsa whispered to herself staring at the snowman holding out his arms at her feet. She shook her head, looking back at the group. "C'mon guys, we have things to do." Elsa said, turning to walk back to the sled.

"Wait Elsa! We can't just leave Olaf here" Anna replied to her sister, as she stood up.

"I don't care what you do with him." Elsa yelled back, waving her arms in the air.

"Good enough for me, c'mon guys!" Anna said, scooping up Olaf as if he was a small child, and motioning for Kristoff and Sven to follow. As they all got back to the sled Kristoff fed Sven a carrot, but Anna intercepted and snatched the carrot from his hands.

"Sorry," she said. "Olaf is missing something." Anna turned to Olaf and forced the carrot into Olaf's head.

"Yay! Now I'm perfect!" Olaf said, putting his hands up in the air.

Sven grunted in disapproval, looking at disgust at the snowman.

"Don't worry buddy, I have more, but let's get going." Sven continued towards the north mountain, after the group piled back into the sled.

About an hour or so later the group was slowly making progress towards the north mountain, Kristoff was talking to Sven, Anna was talking to Olaf who was quietly humming a song to himself, and Elsa was sitting and rolling her eyes at the rest of the group.

"Will you all just shut up for one minute! You have been talking non-stop since we started moving." Elsa screamed turning towards them. She glared at Olaf.

"Sorry," Olaf said, his smile turning into a frown. "We will be quiet, right guys?" He asked turning to the rest of the group but not waiting for a response, "Sorry Elsa." Olaf finished. As he started quietly counting to sixty, looking up at the sky.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! You guys are so annoying I am done with this!" Elsa said, shuffling in her seat as if she was going to jump off the sled or something crazy like that. She was preparing to jump when Kristoff grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Wait, everyone quiet!" Kristoff whispered pulling on the reins.

"Don't tell me to be quiet I'm trying to make a dramatic exit here!" Elsa said, turning to face Kristoff and ripping her hand from his grip. She had an angry look on her face.

"Elsa, shut up…" Kristoff said turning to face her. She listened this time. And the group sat in silence, their faces growing whiter and whiter.

**Ohhhhhhhh! What's going to happen now guys?! I don't know! Well, I do…but you don't! See you all next chapter! And special thanks, as always, to Captain Luna, who is awesome and has pretty much helped me edit all my chapters! Thank you so much! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys… This chapter is pretty intense, it's also kind of short, but I hope you guys still enjoy it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, or give me suggestions, I really appreciate it. Thanks!**

Their faces were as white as the snow that had collected on the trees around them, the sun was setting, and Kristoff was carefully listening around him, his hand cupped to his ear. He kept one hand on the reins, trying to reassure Sven.

"Kristoff, what's going on?" Elsa whispered, worried about her sister and herself. She looked around, surveying their surroundings.

"I don't know yet, just be quiet, and we may find out." Kristoff replied, keeping all his focus on listening to the air. His eyes flashed with worry as he listened.

Elsa sighed wrapping her arms around her sister. The sun was going down, fast, the group couldn't see very far past the sled. Anna shivered, snuggling closer to her big sister.

Kristoff was squinting his eyes to see if he could spot anything in the patch of trees located not too far from the sled. The leaves rustled.

"Kristoff there is nothing there, can we just go!" Kristoff put his hand over her mouth and shushed her not taking his eyes off the trees; Elsa rolled her eyes, and pushed his hand away from her face before crossing her arms.

There was more rustling in the trees and a pair of glowing yellow eyes started to slowly approach the sled, a dark, sleek body slinking behind it.

"Sven, go!" Kristoff yelled turning around and grabbing the reins, whipping them up and down, in panic. He was too scared to look behind him.

"Uhh, Kristoff…" Elsa said, her face going pale, "You may want to take a look at this." She was looking behind her again, her eyes shining with a fear.

Kristoff quickly turned his head to see what she was talking about. Now there was not only one, but maybe a dozen pairs of glowing yellow eyes getting closer and closer to the sled that was already going as fast as it could. "Wolves…" Kristoff muttered under his breath, shifting in his seat.

"I'm scared" Anna whimpered, scooting closer to Kristoff and resting her head on his shoulder. She hid her face in her hair, barely peeking out, up at Kristoff.

"It's going to be ok Anna, don't worry." Kristoff replied to her. He patted her hand, trying to get her to calm down. He raised his voice. "The sled is too heavy, we can't go any faster."

"Well, what do you expect us to do, jump?" Elsa replied sarcastically, glaring at Kristoff.

"I wish." Kristoff replied under his breath. "We are going to have to get rid of some of the supplies!" Kristoff announced, handing the reins to Anna as he started making his way towards the back of the sled.

"Kristoff, please be careful!" Anna shouted back to him, not taking her eyes off the reins. She looked scared, holding the reins in her hands.

"I will!" Kristoff shouted back as he began throwing items off the back of the sled aiming for the wolves, who were now gaining on them. Kristoff continued throwing things, not really paying attention to what he was grabbing anymore.

The wolves were still gaining on them; the sled wasn't speeding up enough. Eventually they started trying to jump up onto the sled and tried to attack Kristoff.

He attempted to defend himself with a sleeping bag using it as a baseball-bat trying to knock the animals out of the air. But one wolf bit into the sleeping bag and knocked Kristoff off balance when he tried flinging it off and he was pulled with the wolf as flew off the sled. He grabbed a rope that was dangling off the back, and kicked the sleeping bag with the wolf away. He looked around the corner of the sled to see what was in front of them. A huge drop in the road was slowly approaching. "A cliff. Great." He muttered. But Kristoff couldn't see how far it went down. The wolves were still after the group and they couldn't stop now or the beasts would catch them.

"Kristoff? Sorry to bother you, I see you're busy. But what are we supposed to do!" Olaf shouted in panic. He was peering over the sled at Kristoff.

Kristoff didn't respond. He used the rope to pull himself back onto the sled. Then he lifted Elsa, Olaf, and Anna onto Sven's back and began unhooking Sven from the sled.

Anna started freaking out, yelling at Elsa to stop Kristoff. "He can't just…" Elsa shushed her.

Just as they approached the cliff the sled came loose, with Kristoff still on it. Sven started speeding up knowing what he had to do. Kristoff cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted to the reindeer, "Jump Sven!"

**Oh Snap! What's going to happen! You don't know! But I do… Sorry guys, I know I haven't posted another chapter in a while, I have a ton of school work right now, but I will try my best to update more often, thanks for all the reviews I'm so glad you guys like my story! Hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I will try to work on that… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's not long, once again, but since my chapters are pretty short I will try to update more often, Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

At that exact moment it seemed the world was moving in slow motion, Sven was focusing on jumping the cliff, his heart beating loudly with adrenaline beneath his fur.

Olaf, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. He was chatting nervously to himself as he held onto Sven's neck fur.

Anna, with tears streaming down her face, was reaching back to Kristoff, crying out as he disappeared into the abyss. Elsa was holding onto the back of her dress so she wouldn't fall.

She was trying to imagine how Anna was feeling. Kristoff was her close friend, he was here through it all, and he was so willing to help with Anna, what were they going to do with Anna. Elsa was shook awake from her nightmarish thoughts when the thud of Sven barely landing on the other side of the cliff reached her ears, and the jolt as Sven skidded to a stop.

As soon as they hit the ground Anna tumbled off of Sven's back and started running towards the woods, her sobs getting quieter as she disappeared into the woods.

"Anna wait!" Elsa yelled after her, reaching out for her sister.

"Just leave me alone!" Anna screamed back, as she kept running.

Elsa sighed, as she dropped her shoulders and turned back to Olaf and Sven. "C'mon guys. I know her better than anyone. She won't get that far." She lifted Olaf off of Sven, and grabbed the rope dangling from Sven's mouth. They turned and started walking on the same path Anna had. Elsa guided Sven with one hand and holding Olaf's stick hand with the other.

Olaf and Sven looked at each other, a concerned look across their faces, before turning back to Elsa. "Where are we going?" Olaf asked, as he waddled next to her.

About ten minutes after they started walking Sven nuzzled Elsa's arm, started stomping his feet, and twitching his ears. He was looking around, sniffing the air.

"What is it Sven? Do you hear something?" She responded, stroking Sven's nose. Sven and Elsa both were being awfully brave in the situation. They had already lost Kristoff and they weren't loosing Anna too. They were determined to find her.

Olaf, on the other hand, was not so calm, "Kristoff is gone! NO! What am I going to do?! We were going to be best friends forever and ever…" Olaf rambled on and on, pacing around the open area.

But Elsa was too distracted to notice. About five minutes later, Elsa heard what sounded like someone crying. "Olaf quiet," she said, putting her hand in front of his mouth. He immediately shut up. "Anna?" Elsa shouted trying to find out of it was her sister crying or someone else. There was no response; Elsa started slowly making her way towards the sounds of the crying, she peered around a tree and saw her sister pacing back and forth, banging her head on trees and uncontrollably sobbing. Elsa let go of Sven and Olaf and rushed over to Anna. She grabbed her arm to stop her from pacing. "Anna I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how you feel right now." Elsa said to her in a quiet tone.

Anna was silent for a second, her face going red, before saying, "You're completely right Elsa! You have no idea how I feel right now! He was the one who knew where we were going, he was the only one who knew what he was doing, we're never going to figure out what's wrong with me now!"

Elsa took a step back, stunned. "You think there is something wrong with you? Now, I understand you're upset but that is just ridiculous." She threw her hands up in the air, dramatically sighing. "Does that mean there is something wrong with me too? Well I don't think so. Does everyone have these powers? No. They're what make you special Anna; they're what make you perfect." Elsa said to Anna, grinning at her.

Anna fell to the ground and started crying even harder. She hugged Elsa, who had crouched down next to her. "I love you so much." Anna hiccupped into Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa stood up, and attempted to help Anna up, who protested. "What the point of getting up? Where are we going to go? I don't even know how to get back to that cliff, let alone some secret troll cousin hideout." She crossed her arms, looking lost. Then she jumped up. "You know what! Just leave me here!" Anna stomped over to a tree and slammed her hands on it, screaming in frustration.

She turned back around, opening her mouth to continue her rant, but before she could, the leaves on the tree turned bright red and caught on fire. Anna stumbled back and Elsa immediately shot a beam of ice at the tree to extinguish the flames.

She quickly ran over to her sister, who was looking in awe at the now charred tree. She pulled her off the ground. "No way are we stopping now. Get on the reindeer." Elsa said, dragging her sister over to Sven, pushing her onto his back, before again grabbing the reins and Sven's hand.

**Well guys, that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait for the next chapter, stuff's about to go down. Thanks as always to the amazing Captain Luna who has helped me edit all my chapters so they aren't really crappy. Later alligators.**


End file.
